Forget Me Not
by thundermaster55
Summary: After getting a heart from an anonymous person, Larxene awakes in a different dimension. She forgets everything about being a nobody, and lives her own life. One day, he comes for her. Who is it? I’m not good with summaries so please RR.
1. Axel

_**Forget Me Not**_

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts…00 Oh well…I'll own something sooner or laterz right?

**Ignore all mistakes.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 1

_Larxene stood in front of Axel; having her kunais in her hand. She threw them at him, but he dodged it. He went into the portal, and then appeared behind her. He put his chakram next to her neck. "You lose," he said. "This was a fun fight." Axel smiled and moved back. _

"_So," Axel said. "You really going to leave us all?" She didn't reply. "Since you have a heart now, Nobodies and Heartless and the Organization are going to get you," Axel said._

_"I don't care. There's nothing I want now. I can live my own life now." Larxene said. Axel sighed. "Everyone is going to get you," he said. "So be careful." He threw his chakrams straight at her only to kill a Nobody behind her. _

_"Okay," she said. "Good bye, Axel." Axel was about to go in his portal, but stopped. Axel looked back to see Larxene one more time. He shook his head. "Wait- Axel," she said. He turned. "Bye," he said walking in the portal, ignoring Larxene. 'He ticks me of…' she thought._

Larxene woke up on her bed. 'What was the point of that dream?' she thought. 'Axel? Who's that?' There was knock on her door. "It's open," she said. Her friend, Hikaru, ran in. "Larx!" she said. "There's these white fiends in the Town Square!"

"What?" Larxene said. Hikaru grabbed Larxene's arm and ran.

The Town Square was flooded with Nobodies. "Nobodies?" Larxene said.

"What?" Hikaru asked. Larxene shook her head. 'It was only a dream,' she thought. 'Nothing real about it.' Larxene summoned her kunais and threw them at the Nobodies. "Go hide!" Larxene shouted. Every time one were to disappear, 2 more would come. "It's no use," she said.

"Hey. What's up Larxene?" a familiar voice said. Larxene turned around. There was a red haired guy sitting on a crate. "Heh. I told you that they'd come and get you."

"You! You're that guy! Axel?" she said.

"Bingo," he said. "You can't fight like how you use to."

"What are you talking about? How do you know me?" she said. Every thing stopped. Axel walked up to her. "You know you were my favorite out of the Organization. Always getting mad at me and everything," he said. Larxene summoned some more kunais. "What are you talking about?" she yelled. "I was born here. I don't know anything about an Organization!"

Axel smiled. "You don't remember me though?" Axel said. "You should feel ashamed. You should stop running away from your past."

"What are you talking about?" Larxene said.

"You'll see," he said. Axel summoned his chakrams. "Now," he said. "Should we get rid of these Nobodies together?"

Everything started moving again. "Wait," she said. "Why are you helping me out?" Axel laughed. "Shouldn't I be the prince for a princess like you?" he said throwing his chakrams. (Yeah. That sounds corny. My friends told me to put that in.) 'What-?' she thought.

"This is taking long, don't cha think?" Axel said. Larxene nodded. "Okay," he said. "Stay back and close your eyes." She shut her eyes tight for a few seconds.

"You can open your eyes now," he said. Larxene slowly opened her eyes. All of the Nobodies were gone.

Larxene noticed her arms around Axel's stomach. "Ah-!" she yelled and let go. Axel laughed as Larxene's face got redder and redder.

"Larx-" Hikaru said noticing Axel. She smiled. "So who's this?" Hikaru asked.

"He's no one," Larxene said immediately. She turned her face so Hikaru didn't see her face. (Since it was still red.)

"So what's your name?" Hikaru asked. Axel smirked. "It's Axel," he said. "Got it memorized?"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So…? How'd you like it? Good? Bad? What? 00 Doesn't seem to have a point yet huh? Yes my summary sucks so don't talk about it. Please review!


	2. The Rival, The Food

_**Forget Me Not**_

Disclaimer: I dunno…I own this fan-fiction?

A/N: Oh yeah! And this is an Axel X Larxene. I kinda rushed on this chapter so please review!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 2, The Rival, The Food**

"Axel?" Hikaru said. "Okay. Hopefully I'll remember that…" She smirked. "So what are you to Larxene, Asshole?" she said keeping her laughter in.

"I'm her boyfriend," he said, ignoring the fact she called him Asshole instead of Axel. Larxene slapped Axel. "Hikaru," she said. "This guys is a liar. Don't trust him."

"My, my Larxene," a snobbish voice said. Larxene sighed. "Go away Ayame," she said. A female with brown hair and blue eyes came. She wore a pink tank top and a jean mini-skirt.

"Hurting every person who comes to the town. No wonder everyone is always running away from here," Ayame said. Larxene's fingers curled into a fist. "Go away," Larxene said. "I don't want to fight."

"Fire," Ayame said, but the blonde dodged it. Larxene smirked. "You missed," she said. She threw kunais at Ayame.

"I don't get it," Axel said. Hikaru sighed. "Okay Asshole," she said. "Ayame and Larxene are always fighting about every little thing. It's been like this ever since. No matter what, you can't get those two to cooperate. And Ayame always thinks she's better than Larx."

"Oh. That really helps a lot," Axel said sarcastically.

"And once they got out of control the nearly destroyed the whole town."

"Th-those two?" Axel said as his eye twitched. "The whole town?" Hikaru nodded. "Now can you shut up?" Hikaru said.

Larxene was now berserk. She threw kunais even quicker than before. Ayame would block some once in a while, but she was still wounded. Axel thought he should do something…but didn't. He still wanted to watch.

"Ice! Fire!" she cried aloud. Both of the magic struck Larxene. She fell on the floor bleeding. "Damn," she said. Ayame walked up to Larxene.

"I win," she said summoning a huge ice attack. "Ready to die?" Larxene looked the other way. "Ice!" Ayame yelled. The ice cube (I guess…) came for her. It kept coming closer and closer; and she couldn't do a thing. Her legs were wounded so she couldn't even stand. Her arms were just as sore.

She closed her eyes. It was about to strike Larxene, but it didn't. She opened her eyes. "You're lucky I like you," Axel said blocking the ice cube. He reflect it back to Ayame. Ayame's eyes widen.

"HEY!" she yelled running away from the ice cube. "YOU CHEATED! CHEATER!" BANG! Ayame became unconscious and looked like this. - (Hahahaz! I really wanted to put this face in.)

"Why'd you save me?" Larxene said.

"It's because-"

"Aw… Come on Larx! At lease say something like I love you so much for saving me!" Hikaru said. Larxene glared at Hikaru. "I'm kidding…So Axel," Hikaru said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Of course I don't," he said. Hikaru giggled. "Come and stay at my house okay?" she said.

"Eh. Fine. Why not?"

"Wait! No he can't-!" Larxene complained, but Hikaru had her way.

**Later that night at Hikaru's house…**

"Oh my F god," Axel said. (Rated K remember?) "I'm stuffed. Can't eat one more rice ball…It was the best out of the food. How'd you do it?" Larxene slurped her soup. "Larxene cooked the rice balls…and the rice…and the chicken...and everything…" Hikaru said.

Axel looked at Larxene. "Are you serious?" Axel said. "She made it?" He pointed at Larxene.

"Yeah. I made it all," she admitted. "You have a problem with that?" It was silent for a few minutes. "Well I gotta go to the bathroom," Hikaru said. Now she left Axel and Larxene **ALL ALONE**…Not knowing what would happen. "We're alone now," Axel said in a perverted tone. (I don't know how that works…)

He sat closer to her. 'Oh god Hikaru,' Larxene thought. 'Don't leave me with him for a long time…' Axel leaned near Larxene's lips. Her face was as red as his hair now. He was now on top of her. "What the heck Axel?" Larxene said. Their lips were about to touch but…

A/N: Remember, I RUSHED…and…AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK DID THEY DO TO ME? WHY AM I WRITING THINGS LIKE THIS? What the heck happened to my own mind? They messed up my brain! My darn friends! They'll pay for brain washing me with my weird scenes! It was their plan from the start! Yeah and I know EVERYTHING is going WAY TOOOOOO QUICK! Hopefully you guys come back to read this fan fiction! Laterz for now! -- Next chapter…this scene…OH YEAH! It's gonna be FUNNY! (I hope…)


	3. Jobs

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/N: Welcome back ya? Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Yeah. I am a disclaimer! HAHAHAZ! And proud to be one!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 3, Jobs**

Larxene's heart was beating so fast. Axel didn't get any closer. There was about a 1-inch gap so they were still able to talk. "Larxene," he said.

"Uh…Yeah…?" she said still blushing.

"Do you think," he said. "Do you think you could make me dessert? I mean come on. Your dinner was nice so what about dessert?" She slapped him. "H no!" she yelled. "What the heck were you going to do?"

"Nothing…Do you want me to kiss you though?" he said.

"No! No! No!" she yelled. She pushed him off. "Er…You tick me of!" she yelled at Axel. Axel looked at Larxene. Hikaru came back. "So-" she said.

"I'm going to bed," Larxene said. She walked away; Hikaru laughed. "You made her mad right?" Hikaru said.

"Ah…Yeah…you're right…" Axel said.

"Anyway, your room is next to Larxene's. Go down the hall and turn right. There would be 4 doors and your room is the 3 from the right."

Larxene was on her bed. 'It looked like he was going to go and…' she thought. "What the heck is wrong with me?" she said. "Why am I even thinking about him?"

"Thinking about who? Me?" Axel said. Larxene looked at the door. "Ah-! Get out!" Larxene yelled throwing pillows at him.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" he yelled. Larxene stopped. "I'm just here to say good night. That's all," he said.

"Good night and leave me alone," she said. Larxene pulled her sheets over her head.

**Morning**

Larxene woke up, brushed her teeth, etc. etc.and walked to the kitchen. "Morning," Hikaru told Larxene.

"Yeah. Morning," Larxene yawned. She saw Axel sleeping in a corner. "You didn't give him a bed?" Larxene said.

"Yeah. I did. Wonder why he didn't sleep in the room though." Axel groaned. "Why are you two so loud?" Axel said. "It's bugging me." He stood up, yawned, and stretched. "So why didn't you go to sleep in your bed?" Larxene said about to drink a cup of water.

"Well," Axel said, "the door was locked…A tried burning the door down, but I didn't because I might have burned the house down." Larxene rolled her eyes. 'He thinks he so strong…' she thought."Oh yeah Axel, Larxene," Hikaru said. "You guys have to start paying up. I'm sorry, but I'm getting poor."

"How much?" Larxene said.

"Anything that can pay off 30,000 munny."

"Wha-What!" Larxene and Axel yelled. "30,000 munny!" Hikaru threw some newspapers at them. "Find a job looking in here," she said. "I got to go. Bye guys!" She ran out the door. "What is she so jumpy about?" Axel said.

"I don't care…I just need to find job that pays well," Larxene said picking up some newspaper. "Yeah and you better find a job quick. Hikaru will kick you out of the house if you don't pay a thing."

Axel sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'll look for something," Axel said browsing through some newspapers.

**5 hours later…**

"It's hopeless!" Axel yelled. He threw the newspapers on the ground. "You give up to quick," Larxene said. "Keep searching."

"What! Quick! It's been 5 whole hours!" Axel complained.

Hikaru came back. "So how's finding a job in the newspapers?" she asked. "It's so fun," Axel said sarcastically. "You want to help us?"

"I think I already did."

"Huh?" Axel said. "What are you talking about?" Axel and Larxene looked at her. "Okay," she said. "There's this bakery downtown. There's an old man who needs help. He'll pay 100 munny an hour. All you guys will have to do is sweep, sell, and he'll do the baking. How about it?"

"Sure," Axel said.

"Why couldn't you find a separate job for each of us? I don't want him bugging me," Larxene complained.

"It's either this or find another job," Hikaru said. Larxene thought about it for a while. She sighed. "Fine," Larxene said. "Okay…"

"Great. You guys start tomorrow."

**Tomorrow…**

"Is this it?" Larxene said looking at an old looking shop. The sign was about to brake, some parts of the window had wood covering it, and the door had holes all over. "This…Is Hikaru right?" Axel said. His eyebrow twitched.

An old man came out. "Oh so are you two the new employees?" he said. Axel and Larxene nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Now do you two think you guys could fix the front. It's looking kind of rusty."

"You think?" Axel said.

"Shut up!" Larxene whispered to Axel.

"Well it's been three years since I've cleaned up," he said. Axel and Larxene sighed at the same time. "And the paint is in the back so hurry up," the old man ordered.

Axel and Larxene were tired. "It looks so small from the outside…" he said. "But there's so much to paint…" Larxene was silent. "Say something at lease," Axel said.

"We're done," she said.

"What?" Axel said noticing that his bucket of paint was still full.

"You didn't do a thing," she said. Axel smirked. "Well since we still have all this paint," he said. He dipped the brush in and **SPLAT**!

End of Chapter 3

A/n: Hahaz! Well hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I rushed…Review please!


	4. A Little Deal

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! ((I rushed again! I am running out of ideas… I'm stupid! Should have planned out everything first huh?))

Read this one fanfiction! I think it's real good. It's called To Be With You. It's created by pz93. - FFVII. Read it! ((ZachXAerisXCloud)) Read it okay?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 4, A Little Deal**

There was a big blob of red paint on Larxene's clothes. "What the-?" Larxene said. "Axel!" She grabbed a bucket of green paint. She came closer and closer to Axel. "No, no!" Axel said. "Don't do it Larxene! Don't-"

**Splat!**

Axel had green paint all over his face. He spit some paint out. Larxene smirked. "Green isn't your color," she said. Axel glared. He threw the blue paint at her. Axel laughed his head off. "Yeah," he said. "I know green isn't my color."

They kept throwing colors of paint at each other. "What are you two doing?" the old man yelled. Axel, by accident, threw purple paint at him. "Oh," he said. "Whoops?"

"YOU TWO ARE FIRED!" he yelled. Axel and Larxene sighed.

Both of them came back to Hikaru's house. Axel had his clothes dirty only. Larxene had paint on her clothes and face. (Sucks for her huh?) "What happened to you two?" Hikaru asked. Larxene and Axel looked at one another. "Nothing…" they said.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "You two, go shower. I don't want paint all over my house." Both of them left. Hikaru laughed her head off once they left. 'The both of them look like clowns,' she thought.

Axel came out first. Hikaru looked at him. He was still wearing his 'colorful'clothes. Hikaru laughed her head off. ( -Again.) "Don't you have any other clothes?" she asked him. He looked away from Hikaru. "Ah…no…" he said. Hikaru sighed. "You're out of luck then," she said.

"I don't care," he said.

"You can't wash it too," Hikaru said. "We don't have a washer. If you want it washed, then go and wash it your self." Axel made a face (like this: -.-) 'I hate the damn water…and Demyx…' he thought.

"Eh," Axel said. Hikaru came closer to Axel. She sniffed. "You didn't shower!" she yelled. "You still smell like paint!"

"Well I have a reason."

"Your reason is that you're scared of the water? You think that you'll drown?" Axel looked away. "Y-you're scared of water?" Hikaru said. "Seriously?"

"Shut up," Axel said. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"But it just seems like-" Axel threw a chair at the wall. "Shut up," Axel said with an evil glare. "You don't even know me." Hikaru was kind of terrified.

Larxene walked into the room. Axel sighed. "Sorry," Axel whispered. "I'll fix that sooner or later." 'No…not ever,' he thought.

Larxene was looking for another job. She sighed. 'This…is staring to annoy me,' she thought. "Hey Larxene," Axel said from behind her. She sighed. 'And he is what annoys me the most,' she thought.

"What do you want?" Larxene asked. He grabbed her and put her in his arms. "Sorry," he whispered.

"F-for what?" she said blushing. She tried to struggle herself out. "No matter what," he said. "I'll have to do it. Before they come."

"Are you drunk or something? You should get some sleep or something," she said. ' Or you can always let go of me!' she thought. Axel let go of her. "You actually caring about me?" Axel said in a very joyful tone. 'He's all of a sudden back in his normal mood now,' Larxene thought.

"No! Not anymore!" Larxene yelled. She slapped him. "And don't do that again," Larxene said. "It's uncomfortable." He smiled. Axel looked at the night stars. (YES IT IS NIGHT ALREADY!) "So," he said. "I don't see you smile a whole lot."

"I have my reasons," Larxene replied.

"I want to do something real stupid," Axel said. "And I really think I could it, okay?"

"What is it?"

"Heh. I could get you to smile. Not smirk, but smile," he said. "That's all." Larxene rolled her eyes. "You wish," she said. "You couldn't do such a thing."

"Okay," Axel said. "Let's make a deal then."

"Sure. You try to make me smile just once tomorrow and…" Larxene said.

"…And I get to go out with you," Axel said. "One whole day, we spend the day together…No one else." He smirked. "Sure," Larxene said. "You won't even be able to do that," she said shaking Axel's hand to assure the deal. "One more thing," Larxene said. "If I win, then you leave me alone for good."

Axel shrugged. "Okay," he said. "Deal."

'I'm sorry Larxene, but I have to do it. For your sake, and mine.'

A/n: Hahahahahahaz! I can't believe I put that in! So does Axel win the deal? Or does he not get her to smile and never sees his beloved ever again? Read the next chapter!


	5. I Win

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Thank you for reading my fan-fiction! Hahahahahaz! " Who wins? Hahahahahahahahaz! Hmm?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**I Win**

Larxene sat on the stool still looking for a job. She sighed. "Still looking?" Hikaru asked. Larxene nodded. "Where's Axel?" Larxene asked. Hikaru was shocked. "You're worrying about him?" she yelled.

"No...He's not in his corner that's why," Larxene said. Hikaru shrugged. Larxene heard coughing. 'He's sick?' Larxene thought. 'How?'

"Hey Larxene," Hikaru said. "Is Axel sick? I hear coughing...Go check on him."

"I prefer not to," Larxene said. Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll go check on him," she said.

Hikaru went into the room Axel was in. (After 12 times trying to find his room.) "You alright?" Hikaru said. Axel saw her. "Yeah," Axel said. "Just a little dizzy."

"Uh-huh," Hikaru said. "Sure..."Axel looked down. "So I heard you and Larxene yesterday," Hikaru said. Axel's eyes widen and looked at her. "W-What!" he yelled.

"Yep," she said with a smirk. "Larxene is such a heartless. She doesn't want to ever see you again." Axel was silent. "I'm going to lose," he said.

"What? You're giving up?" Hikaru said. "I think you two are a good couple though." Axel sighed. Hikaru looked around the room. "Hmmm," Hikaru said. "Wow. Your room isn't that-" She noticed a bucket of blood.

"What's that?" Hikaru said.

"Nothin-" Axel said but his coughing interrupted. Blood flew out. "What-!" Hikaru said. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." Hikaru's cheeks puffed out. "Anyway," Hikaru said. "I hope you win the bet." She left. 'Dang, she really does know,' he thought.

"How's he?" Larxene said. Hikaru didn't say a word. "Uh…Hikaru?" Larxene said. Still there was no answer.

"Hikaru!" Larxene yelled.

"Huh? What?"

"How's Axel?" Larxene said.

"Oh he's fine. The room he's in is dusty that's why," Hikaru said. Larxene looked at her. "Maybe I should check," Larxene said.

"For what?" Axel said.

"Nothing…" Larxene said in an irritated voice.

Hikaru sighed. 'Now that I think about it Axel might not win,' she thought. "Hey Larxene you should go wash Axel's clothes," Hikaru said. (Yes he still has his 'colorful' clothes.)

"What? Why can't he-?"

"Just wash it," Hikaru said. "Hey he saved you remember?"

Larxene thinks…

When did he save me?

Axel thinks…

I saved her…?

Hikaru thinks…

Do they have any idea what I'm talking about?

Larxene and Axel thinking…

What the heck is she thinking about…?

Hikaru thinks…

They're idiots. Period.

"Anyway," Hikaru said. "Flame boy seems to be freaked out of water," Hikaru said.

"Flame boy?" Axel and Larxene said.

"FORGET IT! Jeez…just wash it. It's starting to stink up the house!" Hikaru said. "And I'll be back at night. Don't blow up the house!"

Axel and Larxene looked at each other. 'Blow up the house?' they both thought. Hikaru slammed the door as she left. "So," Axel said. "You really gonna wash this?"

"Fine. I won't."

"Whoa! I didn't say anything about that did I?" Axel said. Larxene sighed. "Give me the-" Axel handed her his clothes. "Go under the sheets," Larxene said looking away from Axel sight. Axel laughed and did what he was told.

**1 hour later…**

Larxene threw Axel's clothes at him. "Hurry and put it on," said Larxene. "I'm not going to hold onto it all day."

"We still doing the deal?" Axel said putting on his clothes.

"Of course we are," said Larxene. "I don't ever want to see you face again." Axel glared. "You're so nice," he told her.

"Heh."

"I want to add one more thing," Axel said. "If I win, then you'll have to do everything I want you to do, okay?"

"Fine," Larxene said. "Then I get to be the one who kills you." She smirked at him. "Okay?" Larxene said. Axel nodded. "Okay," he said.

**30 minutes later…**

"Hey Larxene," Axel said. She looked at him. "You want to go anywhere?" he said. She sighed and threw a kunai across his face. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he said. "It's so boring just waiting in this house 24/7."

"Where do you want to go?"

"What-?" said Axel. "All of a sudden I want to go somewhere?"

"You're asking so why not?" Larxene said. "You're being a baby just staying in the house so shut up and where would you like to go?" Axel thought for a while. "Eh," Axel said.

"The beach?" Larxene said. Axel was silent. 'Why there?' he thought. 'Of all places to go!' "Why the beach?" Axel said.

"I haven't been there for a while," Larxene said. "And hopefully I can see him this time…"

"See who?"

"Huh? What?" Larxene said. 'Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?' she thought. Larxene's face turned red. "Okay," Axel said. "Let's go. I'd like to meet 'him'."

**Beach…**

Nobody was around. In other words, Axel and Larxene had the beach to themselves. "Alone are we?" Axel said. Larxene sighed. 'Shoot,' she thought. 'I chose the beach because I thought lots of people would be around and he'd be here…'

"Come on flame boy," Larxene said imitating Hikaru by saying 'Flame boy', "Let's go in the water. Hurry up…" Axel gulped. "Are you serious?" Axel questioned. "Go in there!" Larxene nodded. She grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him into the water.

Axel was 1 foot away from the water. "What's wrong now?" Larxene asked. "Scared?"

"No, but-" said Axel, but Larxene pushed him in the water. "What the heck?" Axel said. "Come on you just cleaned this thing!"

"If you're so upset then try to get me," Larxene said. She ran from Axel as he tried to splash her into the water. He grabbed her foot and PULL! She tripped and fell in the water. Since she was underwater, she pulled his foot and soon enough he was in the water too.

Their eyes met. Larxene's heart beat quickly. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. 'I feel like I- no! No don't think like that! But he's making me feel funny…Why?' Both of them went up to get some air. Larxene's heart was beating faster and faster. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' she thought. 'Am I…? Am I falling for this idiot?'

Axel smiled hoping that she would smile too. She didn't though. She looked away from him and was walking away. Larxene all of a sudden heard a thud. She turned and Axel on the floor. "Finish her!" someone yelled. Larxene looked around and no one was there. "What?" she said.

She sat next to Axel. 'What am I supposed to do?' she thought. 'No one else is here!' Larxene pressed on his chest and preformed CPR. A tear escaped. 'Come on Axel wake up!' she thought. Another tear escaped. Next thing she knew, she was crying for Axel. (Amazing huh?)

Axel coughed and blood shot out. She put her arms around him. His eyes opened. 'Larxene…?' he thought. 'Are you crying? And why are holding me on so tight? And are your lips on—mine! Is this a dream? If it is don't wake me up!'

Larxene noticed that his eyes were opened. Immediately, she got off of him. 'What the heck did I just do?' she thought. 'At lease no ones here…' "Were you crying—for me?" he said.

"No," she lied. "Sand got in my eyes."

"There's no shame in crying," Axel said. "Since you have a heart and all."

"What-?" Larxene said. 'What-! Did I just say that? She can't know…' he thought. "Come on," Axel said. "Let's go back." 'I lost,' Axel thought. 'Now, I'm going to die.' Both of them started walking off.

Axel all of a sudden stopped. "Larxene," Axel said. "Go wait over there."

"Um…okay…" she said following his order. Axel turned around. "Are you just playing with her Axel," a voice said. "It makes me sick."

"Shut up," Axel said. "Leave us alone."

"Tch! Fat chance!" a childish voice said. "This is great blackmail! Just wait till I tell-"

"You're here too? Leave me alone both of you!"

"You mean three of us," another voice said.

"Come on! Leave me alone!" Axel yelled. He walked away. 'All three? Damn them!' he thought.

**Back at the House…Night…**

"Tch," Axel said to himself on his bed. "I lost everything…" There was a knock at the door. "Axel?" a voice said. "Hey it's me, Larxene."

"The door is already opened." Larxene came in the room. "Um about before," Larxene said. "That didn't mean anything okay?"

"You mean when you put your lips on mine, crying for me, and putting your arms around me?" Axel said. "Sure. I'll keep it our little secret."

"Okay," Larxene said. Axel was shocked. "Larxene-you just-" he said. He stopped and didn't say another word.

**_Larxene smiled and chuckled. _**

End of chapter 5

A/n: Hahahahahahahaz! Of course I stopped there! I can't believe Axel! He actually did it! There's a date coming up for you Larxene! Hahahahahaz! And that whole beach part…yeah **I **made it up! Me! Yes! So, **PZ93, crazee-animefwreak, firewindgurl, and all my other readers, I did make that part up w/o my friends! **Review please! I can't believe I wrote (typed) that!


	6. The Date

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Welcome back! Ready for the date? Hahahahaz! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry that this chapter took long! I went on vacation! So yeah, enjoy!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**The Date**

"I win!" Axel yelled. Larxene was confused. Then she thought about it…OH MY GOD SHE SMILED! She turned around. "Come on Larxene," he said. "When you smile you look beautiful." She sighed.

"Good night!" Larxene yelled. She walked out the door, slammed it, and then leaned on it. 'Axel…' she thought. Her heart was beating faster…but not the same way as before…or ever…

She shook her head and walked to her room.

Morning

Larxene was on the stool looking for a job still…(Poor, poor Larxene.) She let out a sigh. The front door opened and Axel came in. "So where'd you go?" she asked. Axel smirked. "Our date remember?" he said.

"So…" Larxene blushed.

"So," said Axel. He held up two tickets. "Tada!" he said. "Festival tickets." Larxene blinked a couple of times. 'Where'd he get the munny for this?' she thought. 'And I'm not a kid anymore…' "The festival is only tonight," Axel said.

Later that night…

The two of them stood next to each other. There were lights everywhere, it was a starless night, and WHO CARES! Onwards to Larxene and Axel! (Hahahaz.)

"What do you want to do?" Axel asked Larxene. She shrugged. "I dunno," she replied. "This is the fir-" She was silent for a bit. "This is the second time I've been to a festival," she said. "But that was a long time ago…"

Axel shrugged. "Hold my hand?" he asked.

"Wh-What-!" she yelled. Larxene thought about the deal. She let out a sigh. (Boy she sure is sighing a heck lot!) "Fine…" she said. He took her hand and she blushed. 'Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere?' she thought.

"RING TOSS!" a short man yelled. "ONLY FOR 35 MUNNY A BUCKET!" Axel smiled at Larxene. "Want to try?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" she said. They walked over there.

Larxene kept throwing and throwing some rings. Axel was laughing because she couldn't make one in. She was now on her last one. 'Come on make it into the gold one!' she thought. Axel took it from her hand and threw it like it was nothing. It landed in the gold. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" the man from earlier shouted with glee. "See people this thing is not rigged!"

Larxene's fingers curled into a fist and she walked away. "Hey! Wait Larxene!" he yelled.

"Which prize sir?" a man said.

"That one," he said pointing at one of the prizes. (Hmm…I wonder what he got her…)He grabbed the prize and ran after Larxene. "Wait up!" yelled Axel. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "What!" she yelled. Axel smiled. "Here," he said. He gave her his prize.

It was a moomba!

**For people who don't know what a moomba is…**

A moomba is a lion that you see in Final Fantasy VIII and X-2. In Final Fantasy VIII, it's those lions that look up to Laguna. If you still have no idea, type in 'moomba (final fantasy VIII)' at and there it is. In Final Fantasy X-2, it's the lion that Yuna is holding in mascot dress sphere. It's mane is spiked up kind of like Axel's hair! (That's why I chose a moomba!)

Larxene held it. "Th-thanks…" she said as she accepted the moomba. 'Wow…It's pretty cute,' she thought. She smiled to herself. "It looks like you, Axel," she said.

"What! That toy looks as hot as I do? No way!" he yelled. Larxene started laughing. Axel looked at the moomba and compared it to him. He sighed. 'It doesn't look like me…does it?' he thought.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. She smiled at him. "If you treat!" she said in a childish way. (I can't imagine her saying something in a childish way…)

-Dinner-

Larxene and Axel sat in front of each other. The both of them enjoying their food. (Especially Axel. Hahahahaz!) The moomba was in Larxene's left arm and she was eating with her right hand. "Do you really like that toy?" Axel asked.

"It looks like you," she said. "And do you not want me to like it?"

"No, no," Axel said. Larxene sipped some of her water. She looked straight up. Axel tried to see what she was looking at. "The Ferris wheel?" he asked. "You want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Huh? What?" said Larxene.

"The Ferris wheel. F-E-R-R-I-S-W-H-E-E-L," Axel spelled out. He pointed at it also. "Okay sure if you want to," Larxene said. Both of them were silent. "Larxene," Axel said.

"Yes?" she said in a kind of annoyed way.

"I think that…" he said. "That I really…Maybe it's just…"

"What?"

"I think that I-"

"Sir would you like to buy some flowers for your girlfriend?" a young lady asked. Axel sighed. "How much?" he asked.

"Wait! Girlfriend?" Larxene yelled.

"Let me see," said Axel. 'Is he ignoring me on purpose!' she thought. "Here," Axel said. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Thanks?" Larxene said.

"You know what kind if flowers those are?" he asked her.

"No idea," replied Larxene. "What is it?"

"They're Forget-Me-Nots," he said. "It's because I don't want you to ever forget me." Larxene blushed. She started to drink her water…but a little faster than usual. (She's going to choke.) "Don't worry," he said. "I won't ever forget you."

"Whatever," she said.

"Are you done eating?" he asked. Larxene looked at her plate. She wasn't even close to finishing. She looked at Axel's plate and he was done. 'Pig,' she thought. "Yeah," she lied. "I'm done."

"To the Ferris wheel then," Axel smirked. "Right?"

"Yeah…right…" She pushed her chair in and grabbed the moomba and Forget-Me-Nots.

-Ferris Wheel-

Larxene and Axel sat in front of each other. They were both silent and looking out the window. 'Hurry up,' Larxene thought. 'This ride is taking forever.' For some reason the Ferris wheel went slower and slower. (Don't worry it's not going to break!)

"Larxene," Axel said.

"What is it?"

"Is staying with me really that bad?" he asked.

"Yes it is," she said. "Now is that all?" Axel stood up. "Well I'm jumping down," he said.

"What!" Larxene yelled. She looked down and saw that they were at the top. "If you jump then you'll die," she said. She started to worry about Axel. (Amazing!)

His foot was at the door. "See ya later, okay Larxene?" he told her. 'You idiot!' she thought. "Wait no!" she said. "You can't!" Larxene put her arms around him waist. "Okay," he said. "I won't jump then." Axel sat back down.

All of a sudden, Axel jumped out the window! (YOU AREN'T A BIRD AXEL!) "Axel-!" Larxene shouted as she stood up and ran to the window. She looked down and there he was; hanging on the handle.

Axel smiled. "Gotcha," he said with a smirk. Larxene glared. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Get in here right now!" Axel chuckled. "Sure thing," he said. Larxene glared. 'That idiot…' she thought.

Once again, Larxene and Axel sat in front of each other. "You're stupid you know that Axel?" Larxene said. "If you fell you would have died."

"Are you worrying?" he asked her.

"N-No!" Larxene shouted. "But I bet someone else would!" Axel laughed at her.

The ride soon ended. Axel and Larxene walked out together holding hands. (Because of Axel…) "So how did you like tonight?" he asked.

"It was okay…I guess…" she said.

"So do you want to go to the beach?"

"I dunno. It's pretty late."

"It's now that far away, come on," he said. Larxene sighed and answered, "Fine…" (You know she wanted to!)

-Beach-

Axel and Larxene were sitting on the sand at the beach. Axel put his arm around Larxene's and pulled her closer to him. Instead of walking away, Larxene turned her face the other way. "Larxene," he said. "If I ever leave, I promise that I'll meet you at this beach. Right here."

"Tch. I don't believe in promises anymore," Larxene said.

"Heh. That's right…" Axel said. They were both silent. "Do you like me?" Axel asked Larxene.

"At times you're annoying," replied Larxene. Axel laughed and let go of Larxene. "But other than you being annoying," she said. Her heart was beating fast. "I …really…like you…" she confessed. Axel stared at her for a while.

Larxene looked down. "I dunno," she said. "Maybe I'm in over my head…" He smiled. "Maybe you aren't," he said. Axel pressed his lips onto hers. Larxene didn't know what to do now…Should she slap him and run? Instead, she kissed him back.

**A/n: **Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Heheheh…Maybe I rushed things too quickly…I dunno. Well hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Read the next chapter okay? Review please!


	7. The Truth

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Hehehehe! Well hopefully you didn't sleep in the last chapter! Hehehe! Don't hate me for this chapter! Oh yeah and about the last chapter I AM NOTHIHG LIKE THAT! I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I WAS WRITING! So yeah…I am not the kind of person like the last chapter…I'M THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WILL KILL RIKU! Hahahahaz! (By the way does anyone have any Riku toys I can kill- I mean "borrow"?)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**The Truth**_

Larxene blushed and looked the other way. 'What the heck am I doing?' she thought. Axel smirked. "Come on let's go home," Axel said. Larxene nodded. "Stay 3 feet away from me though!" she said. Axel sighed. 'Some progress…' he thought staying 3 feet away from her.

Next day

Larxene laid on her bed. She was awake and thinking about yesterday. 'Why me?' she thought. She let out a sigh. 'Well I might as well get out of my room…' Larxene got up and walked to the door…slowly.

She opened the door and **Bang! **She crashed into Axel. "Watch out you know?" Larxene said. She noticed blood in his hands. "Hey are you okay?" Larxene asked. Axel didn't reply. Her cheeks puffed out. 'He's ignoring me on purpose!' she thought.

"Larxene?" said Axel.

"Finally you no-" Axel fell on her. "Hey! Get off of-" She said. His body was cold. "Ax-Axel?" she said. "Are you okay?"

His eyes opened a little bit. "Put me on the bed," he said.

"Get off of me first!" she said.

Axel laid on Larxene's bed. His head on her lap. 'What the heck happened to him?' she thought. "Larxene?" he said. She blinked. "Yeah?"

"Leave me alone for a sec, okay?" said Axel. "Just go out the door."

"But-"

"Please?" he asked. She let out a sigh. "Fine," she said. She closed the door. Larxene put her ear next to the door.

"Why aren't you done yet?" someone yelled. 'Who's that?' Larxene thought. 'Sounds familiar…' "If you can't do it, then I'll snipe-"

"Don't," Axel said. "Just leave it to me."

"Well hurry," the person said. **Thump! **Larxene ran in the room. Axel was on the floor spiting blood out. His hand over his mouth. "Axel! Are you okay?" Larxene worried. Out came more and more blood. He stopped spitting out blood and became unconscious.

'Axel…you're hiding something…' she thought. Larxene pulled Axel's head closer to her body. "Axel…"

Later…

Larxene was in the kitchen. "Good afternoon!" Hikaru said. "Now how are things? How's Axel?" Larxene shrugged. "Asleep still," Larxene said. "Leave him alone though."

"Maybe I should check on him," Hikaru said. "He might be terribly ill!"

"Hey Hikaru," Larxene said.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go?" Larxene said. Hikaru was silent. "To my cousin's house…" Hikaru said. "Anyway, I'm going to check on Axel. Hopefully you weren't too harsh on him while I was gone." 'Tch. Harsh? I went out with him. Why harsh eh?' Larxene thought.

Larxene was flipping through some newspapers and eating some chips. 'Nothing big ever happens…' Larxene thought. She reached in her bag of chips. 'What? No more?' She let out a sigh. 'Well I'm going out for a bit…'

Larxene walked to the store. 'The chips are here right?' she thought. She walked around the store. 'Hey it's over there,' she thought. (This seems boring huh?) There was a guy with spiked blonde hair. He grabbed a bag of chips and **BOOM! **(All the bags fell on him.)

Larxene walked over to help him get the bags off. "Heheheh. I'm a klutz," he said. He looked at her. Larxene pulled him up. "Larxene-!" he yelled.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Ah-No! But I mean my dad was my dad's best friend so hahahaha," he said. He smiled. "My name is Demyx," he said. "Nice to meet-" Larxene was walking off. "Hey! Wait up!" Demyx yelled.

"Why are you following me?"

"Come on lighten up a little," Demyx said smiling.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on Larxene," he said. "That's no way to treat a friend." Larxene stared at him "What are you talking about?" she said. "You're just some guy who I just met at the store. Not my friend."

Demyx sighed. "Okay whatever," he said. "Well hopefully I can see you later!" He waved good-bye and left. 'Weird…' she thought. 'But he does seem familiar…'

Larxene walked out of the store. 'Night already?' she thought. 'That was quick.' "Hey need a walk home?" Demyx's voice said.

"Are you stalking me?" Larxene asked.

"Nope," he said. "Just want to walk you home." Larxene refused, but Demyx followed anyway.

"Can you leave me alone now?" Larxene said about to enter Hikaru's house.

"Okay," Demyx said. "See ya! Hopefully I'll see you later tonight!" Larxene opened the door. 'Pretty quiet…' she thought. She shrugged. She went to her room. She put her head on the wall and heard Axel and Hikaru talking in the next room. 'Wonder what they're talking about…' Larxene smirked.

"Come on Axel!" Hikaru yelled. "Why not?"

"I just don't! Leave me alone!"

"Why?" Hikaru said. (Sounded like she was crying.) "Why can't you-"

"Would you just shut up about this?" he yelled. "I just can't alright!" 'What are they yelling about so much?' Larxene thought. "**Why can't you**," Hikaru yelled while crying, "**accept my feelings for you?**"

There was silence in the other room. Larxene was shocked from what she just heard. She never knew that Hikaru would like Axel. She ran into the next room. She couldn't open the door. Hesitating, she opened the door.

There, Larxene saw Axel on top of Hikaru about to kiss her. Axel noticed Larxene and pushed Hikaru away. "Larxene!" he yelled. Larxene had already ran out the front door. He couldn't catch up to her.

'He was just playing with me! He never felt the same how I did!' Larxene thought as she ran. 'I'm an idiot.' Tears kept pouring and pouring. She couldn't go back. She couldn't do anything, but run.

**Bang!** Larxene looked up and she crashed into him. (Guess who?) It was Demyx. "You okay?" he asked. She shook her head. "No I'm not!" she yelled. "It's all his fault that I'm like this!"

"Who?" Demyx said.

"Axel…" Demyx stared (in shock). "Hey Larxene," Demyx said. She looked up. "What?" she said. He smiled. "Do you want to know the truth about Axel?"

A/n: Hahahahaz! "Do you want to know the truth about Axel?" Hahahahahaz! I can't imagine Demyx saying that! And why is Larxene telling Demyx this? She just met him at the store for crying out loud. Well I dunno! But DAMN YOU HIKARU! Review and come back for the next chapter!


	8. Kidnapped

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Well welcome back! XD I Plan to end this soon…Maybe…? I dunno so just keep read and reviewing please!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Kidnapped**_

"W-What?" Larxene said. "The truth about Axel?" Demyx smiled and nodded. "So how 'bout it?" Demyx said. "I'll tell you at my house. It's not that far from here."

"Okay…" Larxene said.

Demyx's house…

"So what is the truth about him?" Larxene asked once they got to Demyx's house.

"You know that Axel," Demyx said. "Hey! Look! It's that one anime! It's on! Want to watch?"

"No! Just tell me about Axel!" Larxene yelled. Demyx sighed. "Fine, fine," Demyx said. "So Axel really…"

"Larxene!" Axel yelled. He looked everywhere for her. "Where are you!" He slammed his fist on the wall. 'What the heck…' he thought. He thought about him and Hikaru. 'Did Larxene think that…' Axel shook his head. 'No it can't be…but…it looked like it…'

"Larxene!" he yelled. 'This is all her fault…' he thought. 'Why didn't she leave me alone? Larxene…' "Where the heck are you?" Axel yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! Some people are trying to sleep!" some guy yelled. Axel sighed. "Still trying to find her?" someone said.

"Yes, now can you leave me alone Roxas!" Axel yelled.

"Shut up!" the person yelled. Axel grabbed Roxas's neck. "Why are you here?" Axel said.

"Let me go then I'll tell you!" Roxas said.

"Whoops. Sorry," Axel said letting go of Roxas. Roxas caught his breath. (Does that make any sense?) "Larxene," Roxas said. "Is with Demyx." Axel was silent. "Why is she with…Demyx?" Axel said.

"Well since you were too busy making out with Hika-"

"So your goddamn mouth Roxas!" Axel yelled. "Just tell me he lives!"

"Just make a right from this street and his house is third from the corner." Axel ran off. "I deserve a thank you!" Roxas yelled.

"Do you want me to come out there!" the person yelled.

Axel ran to Demyx's house. He kicked the door opened. "Where the heck is Larxene, Demyx!" Axel yelled. Demyx blinked. "You are going to pay for that, right?" Demyx asked.

"No I'm not! Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Larxene!"

"Larxene? Who is she?"

"Stop playing stupid Demyx!" Axel yelled. Demyx started laughing. "She just left," Demyx said. "And now she knows all about you too."

"W-what?"

"She all of a sudden knows everything," Demyx said. Axel ran over and punched Demyx across the face. "You bas!" Axel yelled.

"No need to get violent geez," Demyx said. "Hurry up and find her before Xigbar does. Unless you don't care about her." Axel ran out. 'This is what you get Axel,' Demyx thought. 'For killing things for me anyway.'

Axel saw Larxene at the other end of the street. "Larxene!" he yelled. He caught up to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," Axel said. "What you saw at the house." Larxene was quiet. "Larxene?" Axel said. "Well if you can hear me, then I think…I think that I really love you."

Larxene ran out of his arms and slapped him. "Why do you only think that you love me? How could you feel anything when you don't have a heart!" Axel was in shock. "Everything was a fraud!" she yelled as tears poured down. "You never cared about me."

"Larxene that's not true," Axel said.

"Shut up!" Larxene yelled. "Just shut up! I don't want to see you ever again!" She ran off. "Larxene…" Axel said.

'All I seem to do now is run,' Larxene thought. 'I keep running away from everything…' She sat on one of the benches crying. "Larxene?" Hikaru said. She took a seat next to Larxene. "You know what? You're a real bi." Hikaru said.

Larxene wiped her tears away. "Here's the truth okay Larxene?" Hikaru said. "I hate you a whole lot. I wish that you would just die right here right now. So I just wanted to say that I hated you ever since we've met. I don't want you staying at my house ever."

"What?"

"You heard me bi," Hikaru said. "I really love Axel you know? But I know he loves you. Just to tell you, Axel collapsed, I put him on top of me, and I was going to kiss him. He became conscious when you walked into the room so don't hate me for this."

Hikaru stood in front of Larxene. Larxene look up at Hikaru. She slapped Larxene across the face. "Worthless," Hikaru said. "That's all you'll be." Larxene stood up. "Leave me alone Hikaru," Larxene said. "You're nobody to me. Just like Axel."

"That's it? That's all you're going to do?" Hikaru yelled. "Did you even hear what I said you-"

"Shut up!" Larxene yelled. "You know what? You can have that stupid jackass! I don't care about anything now! You know what Hikaru? I've been through a lot more pain that you have! You still have your parents, your friends, your family! But guess what? I have nothing!" Larxene summoned a kunai and threw it past Hikaru's face. "Now all I want is for you just to shut up and leave me alone," Larxene said. Larxene walked away as Hikaru stood there in shame.

Larxene stood in darkness. "So you really have nothing now?" a voice said. "Are you really sure about that? I mean Axel is still looking for you."

"Who's there?" Larxene said. Roxas came out. "Hey how are you Larxene?" Roxas asked. Larxene blinked. "What?" Larxene said in confusion.

"Oh yeah that's right," Roxas said. "Sorry for doing this to you two but…" Someone else grabbed a plank and slammed it at Larxene's head. She fell unconscious. "Sorry Larxene," Demyx said. "But hey, best for us all you know?"

A/N: Hahahaz. Review please! B) Come for the next chapter! Hahahaz! Remember people I might end this fan-fiction soon…Will Axel end up with Larxene? Or will she be mad at him forever? Hahahahahaz! Well come back when I update! Laterz.


	9. With a Stranger

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Hello! If you're wondering the beginning to this chapter was going to be another fan-fiction. I couldn't fit it in so yeah…! It's now in this chapter! B) Oh yeah before I forget. In the last chapter when Hikaru is yelling at Larxene and it says Bi. Bi was supposed to be biotch…Hehehe! Something went wrong on my computer! B)

This chapter is going to be shorter than usually. Hehehe!

_**With a Stranger**_

Larxene awoke on the floor in a dark room. She groaned. 'Where am I?' she thought. She let out a sigh. Larxene stood up and walked to the door. There was doorknob. 'What? I'm locked in?' She slammed her fist onto the door repeatedly. "Hey! Is anyone out there?" she yelled. There was no reply.

Larxene gave up and walked back to the same place where she was left. She leaned on the wall and looked out the window. She knew she couldn't escape from there because of the bars. It was nighttime still, and the moon was the only thing in the sky.

She remembered about Axel and her date. It was a starless night only with the moon high in the sky…just like now. 'Axel…' she thought. Larxene sighed. 'Where are you?'

Hours passed. Larxene was still in the room. She stood up and grabbed the bars that were at the window. 'Only if I could escape…' she thought. There was nothing outside but trees and bushes. The she saw a figure in the bushes.

All of a sudden she heard the door open. Larxene turned. It was someone in the Organization cloak. Their hood was covering their face. He grabbed her hand and both of them stared to run out. "Who are you?" Larxene asked. The person put their finger close to their lip to tell her to be quiet.

'Axel?' Larxene thought. 'No. It couldn't be…' They stopped running. The person held Larxene close to them, and then pushed her away. The person waved good-bye. "What?" Larxene said. She turned and saw nothing but trees and bushes. "Wait-you're…" Larxene said. "Who are you?"

The person was going to remove their hood, but didn't. The person grabbed her hand. They led her to a pond. "What?" Larxene said. The person pushed her in. Larxene was wet. She looked at the person and started laughing. She thought that the person was laughing too.

The person helped her up. They sat on a log and started a small fire. Larxene was going to say something, but the person put their finger on her lip and pointed up. Larxene looked up. It was a shooting star. Larxene thought about it for a while. She was thinking about _him_…

Some more hours passed. Larxene was still awake, but what about the person next to her? She looked at the person. It looked like the person was sleeping, but she didn't know. Their hood was covering their face. She was about to touch the person's hood and pull it down but…

The person grabbed her hand. "So you're not asleep," Larxene said. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The person put their arm around Larxene. "Axel?" Larxene said. There was no reply. She sighed. "You're Axel right?" The person put their hand on hers. There were rattling in the bushes.

They looked behind them. Quickly, a bullet shot the person's arm. They grabbed Larxene's hand and both of them ran. They hid behind the bushes. The person looked at their arm. Blood came out quickly. The person slammed their fist on the ground. "Are you okay?" Larxene asked. She noticed the blood.

Larxene summoned a kunai and gave it to the person. "Try taking out the bullet with this," she said. The person grabbed it and tried to take the bullet out of their arm. Blood kept falling but the bullet soon came out. Larxene searched through her pocket and took out a handkerchief. The person looked at Larxene while she was tying their arm.

"Having fun yet?" Xigbar said behind them. The person pushed Larxene telling her to run. She ran. While she was running, she thought about it. She'd always seem to run when she is given the opportunity. Larxene stopped and turned back.

The person was on the floor with their shoulder, arms, and stomach shot. "Give up?" Xigbar said.

"You guys said 4 more days!" the person yelled. "I was going to get it!"

"Well we discussed it and now it's your time," Xigbar said. "Time to go." Xigbar was going to pull the trigger, but a kunai was thrown. It stabbed Xigbar's finger. "Crap," he said. He ran off as Larxene ran to the person. The person didn't have enough strength to pull out the bullets so Larxene did.

After taking out the bullets, she dragged the person to the place where they pushed her in. The person was put onto the floor. Larxene wiped the blood away. She sighed. Then she went up to their hood. 'Should I?' Larxene thought. She grabbed it and pulled it down. It was…

A/n: XP It was….someone she doesn't know! Hahahahahaz! Anyway, please review and come for the next chapter! Seeya then! (Wonder who that stranger is going to be…Hmmmm…) J/K. This was a short chapter! Hahahaz!


	10. Tears that Weren’t Meant to Be

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Enjoy the chapter! Ignore all mistakes! I know I'm a bad editor…Hahahaz.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Tears that Weren't Meant to Be**_

Larxene thought it would be Axel, but it wasn't. She was shocked on who it was because this person really wasn't that quiet. Her fingers ran through his hair. 'Demyx,' she thought. Larxene sighed. She couldn't believe that it was him of all people.

"Heh," Demyx said. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't think it would hurt that much." (Remember he hit her on the head with a plank…) Larxene shrugged. "It's okay I guess," she said. "But why did you help me out?" Demyx smiled. "It's because I like you," he said. "Well I think I do anyway."

"What?"

"I'm the same as Axel. No heart, no feelings, no brain…Okay maybe we have a brain…I think." Larxene laughed. "Huh? What? You're actually laughing," Demyx said. He looked down. "Maybe it's because you have a heart and all I guess…"

"Yeah…okay…" she said.

"Larxene I need to know," he said. "Do you really love Axel?" Larxene was silent. "Is that a no?" Demyx asked. She shook her head. "I don't know anymore," she said.

"So is there a chance," Demyx said. "That you can love me?" (Corny...) Once again, she shook her head. "I don't know you," Larxene said. "But I feel like I know you…but I…"

"Don't confuse yourself now," he said. 'Or me…' Demyx thought. He got up. "You're not that much of a heartless anymore," Demyx said. "Did Axel change you or something? Or was it the heart?"

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to receive a heart," Demyx said. "It was…because of…" There was rustling in the bushes. "What? It was because?" Larxene said.

"I'll tell you later," Demyx said. Someone came out of the bushes. Long, spiky, red hair and green eyes. It was Axel. He stared at both of them. "Larxene…" Axel said. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"What?" Larxene said.

"How could you do this to her Axel!" Demyx yelled. Axel sighed. He summoned a portal and left. "Wait right there!" Demyx yelled as he ran in. (Hehehe. Poor Larxene. She got ditched.)

"Axel I need to know," Demyx said as he curled his fingers into a fist. "Why you gave Larxene a heart?" "Why would it be me?" Axel said.

"It's because you'd always run off everyday just to watch Larxene after she left the Organization," Demyx said. "You took her away from me! You know how much I-"

"How could your feelings about her be true!" Axel yelled back. "You, me, the whole Organization can't feel anything! So what makes you so special? All your feelings for her is fake!" Demyx punched Axel. "You gave Larxene a heart and took her away from me," Demyx said. "And I need to know why. Was it just for your own selfish reasons?"

Axel was silent for a little bit. "We can't feel anything," Axel said. "Yet we fell for the same girl. Why did I give her a heart? It wasn't for my selfish reasons…"

"Then why?"

"It's because…" Axel said. "She was going to disappear. Her old condition is now what I have to go through. Now I spit blood on the floor more than ever. Her two choices were to die, or receive a heart. Now I pay the price." (Does that make sense?) Demyx looked down. "I hate you Axel," Demyx said.

"I hate you too," Axel said as if he were messing around. "But no need to be so gloomy! There's no point. I'll be gone in 2 days so you can have her." Axel smirked. "Take care of her," Axel said. "Take real good care of her or I'll kill you." Axel summoned another portal and went in it.

Back to Larxene

Larxene sat in the cold. She rubbed her arms. 'Axel…' she thought. 'Maybe I should go get my stuff from Hikaru.' A tear escaped. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Axel. "You shouldn't cry. You look pretty when you cry and all," Axel said. "But you're beautiful when you smile. You're smile is something that I won't ever forget you know?" 'Only 2 days…' he thought. 'Better make it worth it…'

Axel put his arms around her. "Larxene," Axel said. "You may forget me, but I'll always remember you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want these last two days to be your best." Axel squeezed Larxene even tighter. "I…sorry for bringing you this pain Larxene."

Larxene didn't do anything. Tears keep pouring from her eyes. 'Why is he so serious?' she thought. 'And what's with this hug? Why am I crying?' "Don't cry," Axel said. "I don't want you to suffer anymore."

_Axel doesn't have any feelings, but for the first time, tears came from his eyes._

A/n: Well come back for the next chapter! I'm sorry that these chapters are so short! I'm running out of ideas!


	11. Fight to the Death

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: Welcome back! Ooh…The story is going to end soon…So all I got to say is THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING! Hehehehe. One more thing, I get lazy at writing fight scenes so don't flame me about the fight scenes.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Fight to the Death

Axel put his hand on his chest. Still no heartbeat, but how did tears fall? It was all too confusing. All he knew now was that he was going to disappear, and he hasn't told Larxene. He wanted to tell her, but he caused her too much pain. (Am I repeating too many things?) He didn't want to leave her, but it was either him disappearing, or he'll take her 'happiness' away from her.

"Larxene," Axel said. "Remember…that…I…" He turned and spit out blood. "A-Axel!" Larxene shouted. She crouched next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Axel was spitting more blood than ever. 'What do I do?' she thought. 'What can I do?' Axel slammed his fist on the ground. "Larxene," Axel said. "Leave…" He passed out on her lap.

'Axel…' she thought. Larxene ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Axel groaned. "Larxene…" he said.

Hours Later…

Axel's head was still on Larxene's lap. His eyes opened slowly. "Larxene," he said. She was asleep. He poked her. "Larxene?" he said once more. She was dead asleep. He sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't wake her,' he thought. 'She had a rough day… and it's all my fault…Maybe I should…I'll do it…Just for her.'

Axel got off of Larxene. "Good bye Larxene," He said. "Forever. I really don't want to leave you, but all I'll do for you is hurt you and…" He sighed. "I'm sure of it now…That I am in love with you…But now I will never get to make you laugh, smile, or embrace you…I won't ever see you again." He summoned a portal. His fingers curled into a fist.

He crouched next to her. "Sorry I couldn't make these last two days the best…" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran into the portal he had summoned. Larxene groaned. "Axel…" she groaned in her sleep. (Hahahaha! Both of them groaned each other's names!)

30 Minutes Later…

Larxene woke up. "Good morning!" someone said. 'What?' Larxene thought. She looked up. There was Demyx in front of her. "Huh?" Larxene said. "Wait where'd Axel go?"  
"Huh?" Demyx said. "What are you talking about? You were here by yourself when I saw you." Larxene shook her head. "He was here when I fell asleep…" she said.

"Maybe he went on a walk or something," Demyx said. "Who knows?" '2 days is all he has left, right?' Demyx thought. Larxene stood up and stared to walk. "Hey where are you going?" Demyx said.

"I'm going to try to find him," Larxene said. Demyx grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body. "Don't," Demyx said. "He's going to tear you apart. He doesn't care about you. He just wants your heart so he can get rid of his illness."

"Wh-what?" Larxene said. "His illness?"

"He took that heart from Xemnas," Demyx said. "And now everyone wants it back." Two of Demyx's water nobodies appeared. "I'm sorry," Demyx said. "But orders are orders."

"Demyx-!" Larxene said. He let go of Larxene, summoned his sitar, and started to play. More and more water Nobodies came. Larxene threw kunais at the nobodies.

The nobodies were soon defeated. (I'm pretty lazy with fighting scenes.) "Good job Larxene," Demyx said. "I won't be the one to stop you, but someone else will." Demyx summoned a portal and went in. "This isn't over until the heart returns."

"What?" Larxene said. All of a sudden, two chakrams slashed Larxene's arms. She turned. "Axel?" she said. It was really him. Both of the chakrams returned to him. Something didn't seem right. (Well yeah he's fighting her!) He started spinning his chakrams.

Larxene summoned two of her kunais. One in each hand. "Axel I don't want to…" she said. Axel threw his chakrams and cut the side of her neck. She threw a kunai at him, but missed. He ran to her and cut her arm. Axel gave her an evil stare. "Let me help you out of your misery," Axel said. "It'll be best for the both of us. You'll become a nobody again, and I'll get rid of this damn disease."

He threw his chakram towards her neck, but she dodged it. "Axel I don't want-"

"Why is it always you?" Axel said. "Everyone wants you dead. Make this easy for me."

"This isn't you Axel!"

"Heh. That's what you think," he said. "If it's not me, then don't hold back." Larxene clutched her fist. Then summoned Thunderaga. (Did I spell that right?) She paralyzed his arm temporarily. "That's not going to stop me," Axel said. "I can still kill you with one arm."

"Don't be so cocky you idiot!" she yelled. She summoned five kunais in each hand. "I don't want you out of my life," she said. Axel ran to her holding his chakram in his hand slashing her arm.

She stabbed her kunais into him. "That's not going to stop me," he said. He let go of his chakram and his other arm wasn't paralyzed anymore. He grabbed both of her arms. 'Damn it all,' she thought. 'I can't break out.'

"Your pathetic," Axel said putting his forehead onto hers. "And you're supposed to be a Savage Nymph." He threw her against a tree. He summoned his chakrams to him again. Axel threw them at Larxene.

She couldn't move. She felt weak. Her face was on the ground. 'Why can't I fight back?' she thought. Axel grabbed Larxene's hair and pulled it. "You can't fight back eh?" he said. "Then I guess I'll finish you off right here." Axel was about to finish her off, but his chakrams disappeared.

"What!" Axel said in anger.

"Get your dirty hands off my chakrams!" Axel said. (Confusing?) Larxene looked up. On a tree was Axel…? Axel (the one on the tree) jumped down. "Let's see what you really are," he said. Axel grabbed the replica's neck.

**_Poof! _**The replica turned into a Dusk. "Tch. Do I look this ugly Vexen?" Axel said to himself. He slashed the Dusk. He looked at Larxene. 'It's my fault again,' he thought. Once again, Axel summoned a portal and was about to leave, but Larxene grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me," she said. He pushed her away.

"Get away from me," he said. "I won't be able to protect you. I can't do anything for you. So now, I can only leave you!" Larxene punched Axel across the face. "If you leave me again," she said. "You might not ever see me again." He looked at her. He sighed.

"Then so be it," he said. Axel walked away without turning back. 'Axel…' she thought.

She felt a pain in her back. Her head started to hurt. She turned and saw a pink scythe. Then her vision got blurry and she passed out.

Larxene soon awoke in Castle Oblivion. She looked up and saw a pink haired guy. "Heh. You're awake now? I thought I killed you," he said. "Remember me? Marluxia?" (Does she really want to remember a pink-haired guy who thought killed her?)

Larxene looked away and saw Axel on the floor. Cuts, bruises, and bullets in/on him. He looked at Larxene. One more attack would probably kill him. "Axel!" she yelled. She was about to run over to him, but Marluxia stopped her.

"Try to go over there and I'll kill him," he said. "If you refuse to fight, then he'll die. If you lose, then I'll take his life away." (Where's the win to this? If she wins? That sucks.) Larxene summoned her kunais and glared at Marluxia. "Who says you're fighting me?" Marluxia said.

"What?" Larxene said.

"Your opponent is over there." Larxene turned and it was Demyx. "You shouldn't feel surprised," Marluxia said. "He wanted to do this." Marluxia left.

"Demyx…" she said. He summoned water at her. "Don't Demyx me!" he yelled. Larxene threw her kunais at him. "So none of us are going to hold back!" Demyx yelled. He summoned Nobodies and Larxene killed them easily.

Demyx hit Larxene with his sitar. She threw her kunais at him. (And Axel is still on the floor like an idiot! Okay continuing on…) Larxene summoned Thunder at Demyx. "Argh…" Demyx said. She ran toward him and stabbed her kunai on his arm.

"Heh," he said. "Later." All of a sudden, Demyx disappeared. Larxene looked around. She ran to Axel. "Axel you okay?" she asked. He groaned. "I got thrashed…What do you think?" Larxene laughed. Axel tried to stand, but then he fell on top of Larxene. "I'm sorry about what I said before," he said. "I'm tired. I feel like I'm going to fade away."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Larxene said.

"But I'm serious. One more hit and I'm a goner." Larxene started to cry. "Shut up," she said. He smiled. "Larxene…I love you," he told her. She was silent.

Suddenly, there was a pain in Axel's back. It hurt so badly. Something kept going in further and further. He turned and there it was.

_On his back was Larxene's kunai…_

A/N: EVIL LARXENE! Hahahahahaz! Can't jump to conclusions now, can we? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the final one so COME BACK!


	12. Forever With You

_**Forget Me Not**_

A/n: **Final chapter! **Well please review! (**Especially those who only read and never review!**) Hope you enjoy it! I know I sure did! Hahahahahaz! B)  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Forever With You_

"Larxene?" Axel said. "Why-?" He looked up. It was the same kunai that Larxene stabbed Demyx with. "Demyx…" Axel said.  
"How…why did you?" Larxene said.  
"He doesn't deserve you!" Demyx yelled. "I always wanted him dead! I'm sorry Larxene but…I just needed to…It was only chance of killing him. For some reason though, it doesn't feel like how I wanted it to be." Demyx summoned a portal and went in.  
Axel rolled off Larxene. "Damn that little brat…" Axel said. His body started to fade. "Axel…" Larxene said. She started to cry. "Don't cry," Axel said as he put his hand on her cheek. "When I'm gone, I don't want you to die…okay?" Larxene nodded. "And before I leave," he said. "I need to hear those three little words."  
"I hate you?" Larxene joked around. Axel smiled at her. He wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. One fell onto Axel's arm and it ran down. "A frown, a smile, a glare, anything," Axel said. "I want you to do any of those, but cry. If you cry after my death, then I won't ever forgive myself. So promise me this."   
"Axel…" Larxene said. "If I wanted you dead, I would have done it myself."  
"Heh," Axel said. "I know that you would have. And Larxene, one more thing."  
"Yeah what is-" He pressed his lips onto hers. (-.-Okay…) He soon let go. Larxene rolled her lips in. That took her by surprise. Sure she kissed him once before, but he's about to disappear…  
"I need to know now," Axel said. "Do you…Did you ever really loved me?" Larxene nodded as she started to cry. "Yes…I really did," she said. Axel smiled at her. "You can't cry when a beloved one dies…All you can do is smile…" he said. Axel held Larxene tightly in his arms, but then a bright light appeared. Larxene didn't feel anything around her anymore, and so she knew he was gone forever…

The End! **(Just kidding!)**

2 years later…

Larxene was walking over to Demyx's house. "Hey!" someone said. Larxene turned. Hikaru standing in front of her. She threw the moomba that Axel won her. "Take it before I burn it," she said. Hikaru then ran. Larxene looked at the moomba. 'Axel…' she thought. She squeezed it.  
"Hey Larxene," Demyx said from behind. She turned. "Oh hey Demyx," she said. Demyx looked at the moomba. "You still play with toys?" he asked her.  
"Ah…No. This was from one of my friends," she said. Demyx stared at her. "Okay…" he said. He grabbed it. "Hey give it back!" Larxene said.  
"This thing looks familiar," Demyx said. "Like an old person I used to know…" Larxene snatched it back. "Stop touching my stuff," Larxene said. Demyx laughed.  
"Hey Larxene," he said.   
"What?" she said in an irritated voice.  
"Will you go out with me?" he said. "Just once?" Larxene was silent. "No," she replied. "I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to ask me?" Demyx chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "Oh well. At lease I tried."   
"See you later," Larxene said. She walked away. 'She still likes that idiot…' Demyx thought. 'I guess…I have to let her go…No matter how much I want to deny it. She loves Axel…and always will.'

Larxene walked on the beach shore. "If I ever leave, I promise that I'll meet you at this beach. Right here," he told her. She visited there everyday hoping that he'd show up…but he never did. She was thinking about giving up. Larxene wouldn't accept that he is gone…But deep inside her heart, she knew he was gone. She sighed.   
'He's not here again…' she thought. Larxene was about to walk away, but she heard someone's foot steps. (That seems hard to do because she's on sand.) She turned. There was a person with an Organization cloak on. His hood was covering his face. Larxene clutched the moomba.  
The person pulled off their hood. His spiky, red, long hair. (Sorry! That's the only way to describe him in my opinion.) Axel smiled at her. Larxene dropped the moomba and started to cry. Axel spread his arm out. Larxene ran into his arms.   
How she missed his warmth. He squeezed her in his arms. "I thought I told you not to cry," Axel said.  
"I didn't till now," Larxene said. Axel pulled Larxene's head next to his chest.

_**Ba-Bump**_

Larxene looked up. Axel smiled at her.

"Once a nobody, Always a Nobody, but somehow,  
I found a heart."

_**The End**_

A/n: Like it? Review PLEASE! Oh yeah one more thing:  
**THANK YOU PZ93 AND CRAZEE-ANIMEFWREAK FOR HELPING ME ON THIS FAN-FICTION!**_  
_(PZ93 for the ending sentence and Crazee-Animefwreak for chapter 6!) If anyone didn't understand the ending, Axel said that last sentence. Should I write an Epilogue? P.M. or review if I should. Well hope you liked the story! _Laterz! _(If you didn't understand anything, then P.M. me!)

You want to know what I find funny? You can find Axel's name out of Larxene!  
**L A** R **X E** N E  
See what I mean?


End file.
